


The Difference Between Us

by vivaforever597



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayane smirked. "Tell me, Kurumi, what do you think is the essential difference between us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-drabble written for kiyoshi-teppei on Tumblr. Based on my observation that the basic difference between Ayane and Kurumi is that Ayane has some Hufflepuff tendencies, whereas Kurumi's pure Slytherin.

Ayane smirked. "Tell me, Kurumi, what do you think is the essential difference between us?"

The blonde girl stared back at her, temporarily stunned by the question.

"I'll tell you," Ayane continued. "You'll manipulate anyone you please. I, on the other hand, only show how devious I can be when someone threatens someone I love. It would be unwise to be on the receiving end of that, wouldn't you say?"

Kurumi turned red, but before she could even offer a protest, Ayane had already turned away.


End file.
